Toad Has Nightmares
by MarioSuperSluggersLeague
Summary: Toad has had a long day and is ready for a peaceful night of sleep. But when he starts having nightmares of Bowser, he wonders if he'll ever sleep again.


_It's been a long day for Toad, the baby boy of Princess Peach. After a long day of playing with his sister/girlfriend Toadette and working with his mom; Princess Peach, Toad heads to bed, only to be haunted by his greatest fear..._

Toad was exhausted. He had been watering flowers, playing with Toadette, and working with his mom, Princess Peach, all day.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaawn" said Toad as he entered his room. He took off his blue vest and put his pajamas on.

After brushing his teeth and his hair, he hopped into bed. He was ready for a relaxing night of sleep. Or so he hoped.

About 15 minutes into his sleep, he had begun his dream. Toad was in the middle of the road in Toad Town.

There was fire dropping everywhere, many other Toads were panicking and running away as fast as they could.

One of his brothers; Yellow Toad, was hit by a freeze and was frozen solid. Toad was scared, but he got very scared when he saw a gigantic Bowser jump into town.

This was anything but a dream, it was a nightmare. Toad freaked out in the process, and ran away.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE MUSHROOM!" yelled Bowser as he ran after Toad, grabbing him with his mega arm. Toad, trapped in Bowsers hand, started screaming.

"MOMMY!" he yelled, hoping Peach would save him, but she was nowhere to be found. "BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" said Bowser.

"You're mine!" he said, as Toad hopelessly panicked. Then, as the great SMG4 would say, "GET IN MY BELLY!" Bowser roared as he pulled Toad close to his mouth.

"NOOO!" cried Toad. "I DONT WANT TO BE EATEN!" he said. But it was too late as Bowser threw Toad into his mouth.

At that point, Toad woke up and threw his body up. "AHHHH!" he screamed. He looked around his room, but Bowser was nowhere.

He was more scared then relieved that it was all a dream and that he was still alive.

Toad went to the bathroom and sat on the toilet. Of the 5 Toads in Princess Peachs castle, Toad was the only one who was properly potty trained. It had also helped that he had help from his mother, Princess Peach. Even though hes a baby, he knows how to go on the toilet.

After about 15 minutes in the bathroom, Toad climbed back into bed. he hoped that the nightmare had faded. But he was very wrong.

This time Toad was in a nursery; a common place for babies to play, but Toad had a home(err, castle) so why was he here?

At that point, everyone in the nursery; who were Toads, took their mushroom hats off and revealed they were Goombas and Koopas.

"AGHHHHHHH!" screamed Toad as they tackled him to the floor. Moments later Bowser appeared and breathed fire at him. Once again Toad woke up in fear.

Toad didnt know what to do. He was sure that if he went back to sleep, there would be anther Bowser nightmare. Then he had an idea.

"Maybe some milk and cookies will help me" said Toad nervously as he walked downstairs. Toad poured a glass of milk and took some cookies and took them to his room. He devoured both in minutes. "Ahhh, maybe that will help" he said as he once again climbed back into bed.

Toad once again began dreaming. This time Toad was on the beach with his aunt Princess Daisy. Toad was snuggling in Daisys hair when he saw some green in it.

"Hmm? Whats this?" said Toad. The second he touched it, Bowser leaped into the air, knocking Toad down. "YOU CANT HIDE FROM ME!" he yelled.

"AGGGHHHHH!" screamed Toad as he ran, but Bowser grabbed him and ate him again. Toad fell and fell and fell before he awoke again, screaming so loud he nearly woke everyone in the castle.

Toad began to cry as he figured he would be haunted by Bowser in his dreams forever. Two floors above, Toads mother; Princess Peach was awaken.

"What is that screaming?" she said. She could tell it was coming from the first floor, which is where Toads room is. She went down to see what the problem was.

"Toad?" she asked. "Oh hi mommy" said Toad while he wept his tears. "Toad, whats the matter?" asked Peach as she sat on the bed next to Toad.

"Bowser keeps trying to hurt me everytime I go to sleep. The last time I tried sleeping he ate me! I thought I was done for!" he cried as his tears continued.

"Oh poor Toad! You've been having nightmares! You poor thing" said Peach as Toad continued to cry. "I dont think I can sleep Peach! Not with Bowser scaring me" said Toad.

Peach, hoping to calm Toad down, came up with an idea. "Why dont you sleep with me tonight Toad" she said. "Really? That would be great!" said Toad as Peach picked him up.

Peach carried Toad all the way to her room on the 3rd floor, where she had a master bed with comfy pillows and sheets. She tucked Toad in and she climbed in next to him.

Toad scooted closer to the Princess as she climbed into bed. "What was so scary Toad?" asked Peach. "Bowser kept trying to eat me" said Toad.

"No wonder you were screaming so loudly" said Peach. "I'll never know why he always wants to capture me all the time Peach" said Toad as he lay his head on the pillow.

"Hes always wanted to capture me, when he found out I was having a baby, he wanted to capture you too. Im sorry you have to deal with him Toad" Peach said.

"Its ok Peach. Hopefully Uncle Mario and Uncle Luigi will kill that turtle soon" said Toad as he sat up. Peach giggled and then squeezed Toads cheeks.

"Hehehehe!" said Toad. "That makes me feel a little bit better mommy!" said Toad in excitement.

But his excitement soon turned to fear when he thought about going to sleep. "Peach? Whats gonna happen when I start sleeping?" he asked, appearing more scared then ever before.

"Peace Toad my baby, just peace. If something does happen, just remember, Im right here with you" said Peach. "Aa ha ha!" said Toad. "Thanks Peach! Thats the best thing I've heard all night! You're the best!" said Toad.

After a while, Toad began to get sleepy. He knew this time he would be fine. "Good night Peach!" said Toad. "Good night Toad my sweetie" said Peach as she held Toad while they fell asleep. Toad felt right again as he held his mother. Once asleep, he dreamed of him and Toadette kissing under the sun.

The rest of the night passed without incident. Toad took his pajamas off and put on his blue vest, then had breakfast. He quickly left for the big basketball game that was being played at the Mario Center downtown. He thanked Peach for letting him sleep with her, and left.

Now whenever Toad has nightmares, he usually sleeps with Peach or Toadette. Regardless, it makes him feel safe.

THE END


End file.
